A Hora do Pesadelo
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM. Um Draco OCC, uma Hermione puta, três ripadoras numa bela tarde de verão. Não nos responsabilizamos por danos mentais permanentes.


Hogwarts. Pós-Guerra.

A chamada Grande Segunda Guerra Bruxa finalmente tinha acabado. **(Kira: Você nunca prestou atenção no Binns? Sabe, existiram várias guerras. A dos trasgos, dos duendes, da época dos fundadores, Grindewald...) (Baby: *tapa a boca de Kira para ela parar de falar.*) (Thataah: Sério? ¬¬)** Harry Potter vencerá. **(Baby: A guerra já aconteceu, já acabou e ele ainda vai vencer? Muito lógico.) (Kira: Duuh.)** Tudo perfeitamente em paz. Isso até a página vinte. **(Thataah: É livro, agora?)(Baby: Mente trash, não entenda.)** Tinha **(Kira: Uma só pessoa reformou Hogwarts! Poderosa.)** reformado Hogwarts. Todos os alunos refariam o ano. Harry e Gina tinham voltado. Mas, Ronald e Hermione? Brigavam. Sempre. **(Baby: Pergunta: PRA QUÊ TANTOS MALDITOS PONTOS SE EXISTEM MALDITAS VÍRGULAS? ÒÓ') (Kira: A ONG já tá lotada de vírgulas, manda uns pontos para lá. u.û) (Thataah: Tadinho do português ;s)** Outro detalhe? **(Kira: CONTA, ADOOORO FOFOCA!)** Ela, Hermione Granger **(Baby: Vírgula.)** e Draco Malfoy haviam sidos **(Baby: WAHT THE HELL? FUCK YOU!) **escolhidos para Monitores-Chefes. **(Baby: Eu achava que só havia um Monitor Chefe, mas já que você diz que existem dois... Quem sou pra contestar?)(Kira: Acho que as ripadoras tem esse direito, quase dever.) (Thataah: Não quero ver onde essa porra vai dar! u.u)** Ou seja, rondas juntos, e dividir a mesma torre. O que nos leva de volta a realidade. **(Baby: Estávamos sonhando? Porque eu sonhava com uma bela garrafa de firewhisky agora.) (Kira: Só bêbada para ler isso.) (Baby: [2] Apoiada! Apoiada! Apoiada!) (Thataah: Se for comprar, traz uma pra mim \o)**

Draco Tom Black Malfoy. **(Baby: Pergunta de novo: QUE DIABOS DE NOME É ESSE? NÃO EXISTEM 'TOM BLACK' NO NOME DO DRACO! ÒÓ) (Kira: Narcissa e Lucius: "Lord, colocamos seu nome trouxa, que você tanto odeia, no nome do nosso amado Draquinho. Esperamos que goste da homenagem!") (Thataah: Meu Deeeus, Draco Tom Black Malfoy, de onde você tirou essa porra? ô.ô)** Encostado em uma parede esperando a senhorita certinha aparecer. **(Baby: É impressão minha ou ela separou o nome do Draco do resto da frase? Oo)** Resolveu fechar os olhos para descansar um momento.

*** **(Baby: Bela maneira de separar tempo-espaço.)**

Sentiu alguém lhe cutucando. **(Thataah: eu acho que o Lord não gostou da homenagem T.T)(Baby capotou rindo.)**

- Granger. **(Kira: Cadê a vírgula? ò.o) (Baby: Tá na ONG, junto com as outras que foram repudiadas. ú.ù)** Está atrasada. – ele resmungou com a voz rouca. **(Baby: Pobrezinho, está doente.) (Kira: Varíola de dragão. Cuidado Draco, existem casos de morte na sua família por essa doença.)**

- Desculpe-me. **(Thataah: Vírgula.)** Senhor Malfoy. **(Thataah: Não consigo imaginar a Granger falando isso ¬¬)** – ela disse fazendo um biquinho ao sussurrar a palavra "senhor" no ouvido do loiro.

Draco parou. **(Thataah: Ele estava andando? O.o)**

"Desde quando ela me chama de 'senhor'?" **(Kira: Desde o dia em que ela virou sua empregada, Draquito!) (Thataah: Não me diga que ela virou um elfo! o.Ô)(Baby: Não depois de lutar tanto pelos direitos deles, né?) **– perguntou-se.

Olhou a morena a **(Baby: Tem uma maldita de uma crase faltando. ¬¬)** sua frente e se surpreendeu **(Thataah: Ela é um elfo! O.O)(Baby morreu de tanto rir com o comentário da Thataah.)(Kira: #2)**. Ela usava um salto alto preto. **(Baby: Saltos são permitidos em Hogwarts? Ou é privilégio dela por ser amiga do Santo Potter? Oo) (Thataah: ela é um elfo de salto alto O.o *choquei* ta parei!)** Meias-Calças coladas. **(Kira: não, bufantes.)(Baby: E desde quanto meia-calça virou substantivo próprio para ser escrita em maiúsculo? Oo)** A saia preta estava no meio das grossas coxas **(Thataah: Não, até os tornozelos.) (Baby: Afinal, ela tem que manter a pose de santa.) (Thataah: Com essa roupa? sei não viu u.û)** deixando as pernas bem-delineadas expostas. **(Kira: Tipo, a meia-calça entra onde?)(Baby: Contradição, oi.)** Usava uma blusa branca grudada ao corpo. A gravata da Grifinória estava mais frouxa. E a capa caia de uma forma sensual. **(Kira: Não, a capa levita atrás dela.) (Baby: É A CAPA DO SNAPE! O.O Safadinha, tava ajudando o Snape, por isso se atrasou, né Granger?)**

- Que trajes são esses? – ele perguntou surpreso. **(Baby: Ela acabou de voltar do prostíbulo, não deu tempo de trocar de roupa, sabe?) (Thataah: Supeer normal)**

- Você gosta? **(Baby: "Não, sou gay e vou ali dar pro Potter. Alguma dica do que ele gosta? *piscadinha sexy*")** – ela disse voltando para lhe sussurrar ao pé do ouvido. **(Thataah: Ouvido tem pé? o.o) (Baby: Essa é nova. Daqui a pouco as mãos vão começar a criar asas.)(Baby: [2] Ou vão criar pés e sair voando. #piadainterna.)**

- Eu... Eu... **(Kira: DESEMBUCHA, MALFOY! TU É HOMEM OU UMA DONINHA?) (Baby: Acho que o termo certo seria dragão, mas deixa isso quieto.)** – ela colocou o dedo indicador na boca dele para calá-lo. **(Thataah: "Abra a boca, Malfoy!") (Baby: Existem maneiras mais "legais" de calá-lo, mas se ela prefere enfiar o dedo na boca dele...)(Kira entende o comentário pervertido de Baby e sai de perto com medo dela.)**

- Entendi. **(Baby: ELE NÃO FALOU NADA, PÔ!) (Thataah: Nem deixou ele se explicar ¬¬ eu acho que ela sabe ler mentes u.û)(Baby: Legilimência rulles!)** – Hermione disse ainda sussurrando. **(Kira: A pessoa não tem mais voz de tanto gritar com Ronald Weasley. ._.#)**

Segurou a mão do loiro e começou a guiá-lo até a Sala Precisa, **(Baby: Sete andares acima...)** que no momento parecia uma garagem abandonada. **(Thataah: Hogwarts conhece garagens? ô.o) (Kira: Ela vai lavar o carro toda sensual pra cima dele?) (Baby: E ele vai ajudar com a varinha.)**

- Eu quero lhe mostrar algo... **(Baby foi beber firewhisky e prefere não comentar o segundo sentido disso.) (Kira: Mostrar o quê? *-* Tá caindo o nível, fia.) (Thataah: Já caiu faz teeeempo.)** – Hermione sussurrou. **(Thataah: Depois de subir sete andares, ela tem motivos pra estar sussurrando)**

Uma cadeira apareceu e Hermione amarrou Draco ali. **(Baby/Kira: ISSO ATÉ PARECE MAGIA! *O*') (Thataah: Plagiando, meninas, coisa feia.)** Depois ligou uma música trouxa. **(Baby: A tecnologia chegou a Hogwarts. As músicas ligam e desligam, agora.) (Kira: Quem paga a conta de luz? Oo) (Thataah: Não é nem quem paga, e sim onde paga)**

Hoy quiero gritarlo

(Hoje eu quero gritar) **(Baby: GRITE, SOLTE A FRANGA!)**

Me sobran las palabras

(Me sobram as palavras) **(Kira: Fale! \ô)**

- Eu quero lhe dizer que desde a primeira vez que te vi me perdi em seus olhos. **(Baby: Por que lembrei de Lost? ô.o) (Thataah/Kira: os olhos do Malfoy viraram um labirinto! o.o) (Baby: Labirinto do fauno ou o labirinto da Rainha de Copas?)** – ela sussurrava no ouvido do Draco. – Que ao ver seus cabelos, percebi minha queda por loiros. **(Baby: Putz... Toda vez que ela vê um louro, ela leva uma queda. A menina deve estar cheia de hematomas.) (Thataah: Ou leva eles para garagens, vai saber.)**

Draco sentiu seu coração palpitante. **(Kira: ERA UM PALPITE PRA MEGA-SENA?) (Baby: Draco guloso, já tem tanto dinheiro e quer roubar dos outros? Menino mau, tsc tsc.)(Baby [2]: Deixa um pouco pros Weasley, pô.)**

"Como ela é linda!" **(Baby: São seus olhos.) (Thataah: São seus labirintos.)** – ele pensou.

Hoy llego el tiempo de liberar mis sentimientos

(Hoje chegou à hora de libertar meus sentimentos) **(Baby: Eles estavam enjaulados?) (Kira: Não, estavam em Azkaban.) (Baby: [2] São sentimentos imperdoáveis. u.û) (Thataah: Solte a mulher da vida que há em você! UOU!)**

Arma letal, te quiero amar, complicidad esta noche

(Arma letal, quero amar você, cumplicidade esta noite). **(Baby: Por que, pergunto, a pessoa iria querer amar uma arma letal? ô.o Normalmente, armas letais... matam.) (Kira: Cumplicidade pra quê? Vão roubar um banco?)**

- Eu vou te dizer hoje toda a minha paixão que nutri por você por todos esses anos. **(Thataah: o.o)** Hoje quero amar você. Seremos cúmplices está noite.

"Ela é a mulher mais sexy que eu já vi." **(Baby: Com os dentes de castor e o cabelo de Bombril. É, Draco, sua preferência está caindo... #fãdeDramione, acredite.)** – Draco pensava enquanto Hermione lhe falava.

Déjame entrar sin preguntar

(Me deixa entrar sem pedir) **(Thataah: Não deixa ele nem falar, pra que pedir?)**

Ser tu mitad esta noche

(Ser sua metade hoje à noite)

- Só está noite eu quero ser sua metade. Isso vai depender também de você... Draco Lúcifer Black Malfoy **(Thataah: Nossa O.O como ele trocou de nome tão rapido assim, que PORRA de nome é esse? Alguém que me dá uma faca? vou matar a autora!)(Baby: Thataah, existem varinhas. Avada Kedavra nela. u.û)(Kira: Morre diabo. e.ê)**... Dragão Demoníaco Negro de Má Fé. **(Baby: Ah, Hermione, a doce e velha Hermione de volta! –not.)**

"Ela me conhece bem..." **(Thataaah: sabe tão bem que decorou o teu nome muito rápido)(Baby: Quer dizer que eu sei souber o que o nome de um garoto significa, eu o conheço bem? ô.o)** – Draco pensou lembrando dos dizeres que ele criou para ser seu próprio lema para poder combinar com o lema dos Malfoy. "A Má Fé leva o Mundo as **(Baby:Tem mais uma maldita crase faltando aqui!)** Trevas. E as Trevas levam os seus servos ao poder. Portanto glória aos Malfoy."**(Thataah: Uma aula no meio da fic *-*) (Baby: Por que toda fanfic trash inventa um lema pros Malfoy? JK não especificou nada disso!)**

Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable

(É que me apaixonar por você, é inevitável).

Quiero pero no puedo

(Eu quero, mas não posso).

Resistir a este sentimiento

(Resistir a este sentimento)

Sólo pienso en dibujar mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo

(Só penso em distribuir meus desejos sobre seu corpo) **(Thataah: Você não ta conseguindo :/)**

Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable

(É que não se apaixonar por você, é inevitável).

- Achei que nunca poderia me amar, Granger. **(Thataah: Ela não te ama, ela só quer sua ajuda pra lavar um carro, eu acho)(Baby: Quer nada, se quisesse não tinha amarrado-o.)(Kira: Olha que nem vi o carro...)** – Draco sussurrou no ouvido da morena, fazendo a mesma se arrepiar. **(Thataaah: "Fazendo a mesma se arrepiar"? ô.o)(Baby: Exato. ._. Mas isso ta certo, Tha.)**

- Me apaixonar **(Baby: Algo me diz que essa parte está errada.) **por você é algo inevitável. Eu quero lhe amar. Só que não posso **(Thataah: ta menstruada amiga? u.u)**. Somos diferentes demais **(Baby: Vírgula)** minha serpente. Não consigo resistir a este sentimento. **(Kira: Se joga!)** Penso em você o dia inteiro e meus sonhos são sobre você. É inevitável a ingênua leoa se apaixonar pela sedutora serpente. **(Thataah: Sei como é!)(Baby: Primeiro, ingênua leoa? Tá de brincadeira comigo, não é? Segundo, sedutora serpente? Tááá, eu concordo.)(Kira: É a mesma coisa que se apaixonar por uma vaca! #FelipeNetofeelings.)** – Hermione disse sentando no colo de Draco. **(Thataah: ixi o nível ta descendo mais ;s)(Baby: E eu que pensava que não podia descer mais...)(Kira: Eles estão no sétimo andar, tem muito o que descer ainda. #FAIL.)**

Hoy debo quedarme muy lejos de tus labios

(Hoje eu devo ficar longe dos seus lábios) **(Thataah: Mas no colo eu posso sentar)(Baby riu.)(Kira: Rebolar, fazer o quê quiser.)**

Si estas tan cerca

(Se você está tão perto)

No controlo esto que siento

(Não controlo isso que sinto) **(Thataah: você vai sentir uma outra coisa daqui a pouco também ;D)(Baby morreu de tanto rir.)(Kira acaba de abrir outra garrafa de firewhisky.)(Baby ressucitou e foi atraída pela garrafa e está tentando roubá-la de Kira.)**

- Devo me controlar para me manter sempre longe de seus lábios. **(Kira: Por isso você ta indo pra perto de outra coisa... 8D)** Porque quando você está tão perto... – ela murmurava roçando os lábios um no outro. – Não controlo o que sinto.

"Você vai me deixar louco..." – Draco pensou ao sentir Hermione quase rebolando em seu colo.

Arma letal, te quiero amar

(Arma letal, quero te amar) **(Kira: Suicida.)**

Un beso basta esta noche

(Um viejo **(Baby: WHAT THE HELL?)** basta esta noite)

Dejame entrar, nadie sabrá,

(Me deixa entrar, ninguém saberá) **(Baby: Eu achava que ele que entrava, mas ta de boa.)**

Hay que soñar esta noche

(Tem que sonhar esta noite)

- Um beijo está noite deve bastar... **(Baby: MENTIROOOOSA.)(Kira: Sempre querem uma casquinha a mais do Draco.)** – Hermione disse lhe dando um leve selinho, mas, ainda o prensando com força contra a cadeira que se encostava na parede. **(Baby: E a parede chegou do nada! Equis-mein.)**

- Não sei se devemos Granger... **(Baby: O Draco que eu conheço iria se livrar das cordas e agarrar a primeira mulher que ver, não falar isso.) (Thataah: Você o conhece? Se conhecer, me apresenta.) (Baby: Conheço muita gente. E, não, não sou burra o bastante pra isso, Tha.) (Kira: Eu te disse que o Draco era gay!) (Baby: Kira está impossibilitada de ripar porque foi atingida por milhares de Crucio's que vieram de uma direção misteriosa. *esconde a varinha* Grata.)** – Draco murmurou sexy, lembrando-se do Potter. **(Baby: CARALHO, O DRACO LEMBROU DO POTTER COM A GRANGER REBOLANDO NO COLO DELE? VAI PRO INFERNO, AUTORA!)(Kira: Não te disse que ele era gay?)(Thataah: Quieta! Morra! *Crucio*)**

- Não se preocupe. Ninguém saberá que serei sua essa noite. Devemos sonhar às vezes. – e quando disse isso deu uma mordida em uma maça que estava ali do lado. **(Baby: Porra, de onde essa maçã saiu?)(Kira: Ryuuku! Amigo, vem, mata essa autora! *-*)(Thataah: Depois você terá muuuuitas maçãs!)**

"Você é sexy demais para o seu próprio bem Hermione Granger." **(Baby: Eu vou ignorar, porque esse não é o Draco que eu conheço.)(Baby [2]: Não podia ser "Pro seu próprio mal Pansy Parkinson?")** – Draco pensava.**(Kira: Não sabia que ele pensava. Não com a cabeça de cima.)(Thataah: Pra mim, louros não pensavam.)**

Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable

(É que me apaixonar por você, é inevitável). **(Baby/Thataah: Nós sabemos! *o*)**

Quiero pero no puedo

(Eu quero, mas não posso). **(Baby/Thataah: Nós queremos e podemos!)**

Resistir a este sentimiento

(Resistir a este sentimento)

Sólo pienso en dibujar mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo

(Só penso em distribuir meus desejos sobre seu corpo) **(Baby: Eu lembrei de uma certa imagem RaitoxL, e vou me matar ali. Beijos&Queijos.)**

Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable

(É que não se apaixonar por você, é inevitável).

- Me diga **(Baby: Diga-me, porra, é diga-me!)** meu Dragão Demoníaco Negro de Má Fé... – Hermione murmurava enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelo abdômen do sonserino. **(Baby: Sinto que a putaria te chegando... ')** – Você percebe o efeito que causa nas mulheres? **(Baby: Sim, claro que ele percebe. Maaas o Draco verdadeiro, não esse dos seus sonhos perturbados!)** Em mim em especial? **(Kira: Na Baby e na Tha em especial, quer dizer.)**

"Se você soubesse..." – Draco pensou enquanto soltava suas mãos, mas, não seu tronco para poder segurar as coxas de Hermione. **(Kira: Ela virou galinha. #fail.) (Baby: Ela já está parecendo uma, então...)**

- Sei até demais... – ele murmurou enquanto tentava se soltar. – Diga... O que te atrai em Granger? **(Baby: Na Granger, não me atraí nada.)**

Tu boca dice ven, tus besos dicen ven

(Sua boca diz vem... Seus beijos dizem vem.) **(Baby: E eu digo, sai capeta!)(Kira: Eu digo morre diabo!)**

Tus ojos me derriten, baby

(Teus olhos me derretem, baby) **(Baby: Laser rulles!)**

Tus manos dicen ven, tu cuerpo dice ven

(Suas mãos dizem vem, seu corpo diz vem)

Tus brazos son peligro, baby

(Seus braços são perigo, baby)

- Sua boca diz venha... Seus beijos dizem venha. Seus olhos me derretem. Suas mãos dizem venha. Seu corpo diz venha. Seus braços... Eles gritam perigo... Eles me atraem...**(Baby: Eu suporto tudo, menos plágio! QUER ESCREVER ALGUMA COISA, NÃO PLAGIE A MERDA DA MÚSICA, CARAMBA!)** – Hermione dizia sexy em seu ouvido.

"Sua sangue-ruim que me seduz..." **(Baby: Eu vou te seduzir até o final desse programa. *cantando* Que foi, gente, é Quinta Categoria! *-*')(Baby [2] Se bem que esse negócio de programa ficou meio estranho.)** – Draco pensou.

Finalmente se soltando e derrubando delicadamente Hermione na cama no centro do quarto, **(Kira: A cadeira apareceu do nada, a parede junto, maçãs, e agora uma cama. O que mais vai acontecer na porra da história?)(Thataah: Isso até parece um sonho!)** que agora tinha surgido.

- E você **(Kira: Vírgula.)** o que te chama nessa Sangue-Ruim na sua frente? **(Baby: Baixou a Misa-Misa na Granger.) (Baby [2]: E eu li essa frase diversas vezes e ainda não entendi.)** – Hermione perguntou enquanto arrancava as roupas dele. **(Baby: E a putaria chegou mesmo!)**

- Tudo... **(Baby: "...porque, afinal, eu não sou surdo".) (Kira não acha nada.)** – ele respondeu tentando tirar as dela. – Você me ama... Diga isso para mim... **(Baby: "Eu te odeio, biba. Isso é uma aposta".)**

Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable

(É que me apaixonar por você, é inevitável).

Quiero pero no puedo

(Eu quero, mas não posso).

Resistir a este sentimiento

(Resistir a este sentimento)

Sólo pienso en dibujar mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo

(Só penso em distribuir meus desejos sobre seu corpo) **(Baby foi se matar de novo porque lembrou DE NOVO do fanart RaitoxL.) (Kira está ajudando por vingança.)**

Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable

(É que não se apaixonar por você, é inevitável).

- Eu te amo... Malfoy. – começou com um sussurro sedutor mas, a última palavra era quase raivosa. **(Baby: Você não gosta do sobrenome dele? Tem raiva de algum nome francês?)(Kira: Vacine-se.)**

- Mas, o que... – Malfoy começou.

*** **(Kira: Três pontinhos, MUITO subjetivo!)**

O sonserino caiu no chão aos pés de uma irritada Hermione Granger. **(Baby/Kira/Thataah: BAAAANKAI!)**

- Eu me atrasei 10 minutos e você dorme! **(Thataah: Não disse que era sonho?)(Baby: Baixou a Cassandra na Tha. Perdeu, Kira.)** – ela esbravejou.

A primeira coisa que Draco notou foi que ela não sussurrava de uma maneira sexy. **(Baby: Ela nunca sussurrou de uma maneira sexy!) (Thataah: Foram seus sonhos, amado.) (Kira: Isso foi fruto de seus sonhos molhados de adolescente!) (Baby: Definitivamente, Kira tem que parar de ver Felipe Neto, não importa o quão lindo ele seja.)** Segundo não usava roupas menores do que o devido. **(Baby: Ela nunca usa! Mas que merda de fanfic!)( Kira: Granger voltou ao normal, aleluia Merlin!)** Terceiro ele estava completamente vestido. Quarto não estavam na Sala Precisa. **(Baby: Quinto, isso não devia ser chamado de fanfic.)(Baby [2]: Não vou comentar a falta absurda de vírgulas neste parágrafo.)**

- Desculpe... **(Baby: DRACO NÃO PEDE DESCULPAS NEM PRA PRÓPRIA MÃE!)** – o loiro murmurou – Então **(Baby: Vírgula, porra.)** Granger pode me explicar o que houve?

- A professora Vector segurou por muito tempo a turma. E você pode me explicar o porquê você, durante seu sonho, ficava gemendo o meu nome? **(Baby: Acho que é um pouco óbvio, mas enfim...)**

- Eu? Eu sonhava que você estava sendo torturada. – ele arriscou.

- Sei. E como explica a frase: "Oh, Granger! Você é sem dúvida a garota mais deliciosa que eu já vi?".**(Baby: Ele te imaginava no meio da comida. Seu cabelo servia como Bombril para lavar as panelas.)(Baby [2]: E que maldita interrogação é essa? Ela deveria estar depois das aspas!)** Quer saber. **(Baby: Devia ser uma interrogação, mas beeeleza.)(Kira e Thataah desistiram da fanfic e foram jogar snap explosivo.)** Não responde. Vamos fazer a ronda.

Draco observou ela **(Baby: OBSERVOU-A, CARALHO, OBSERVOU-A!)** ir para o lado oposto e notou que ela rebolava um pouco. **(Kira e Thataah estão comentando sobre a varinha do Malfoy. Entenda como quiser.)(Kira: 32 centímetros, flexível, material bom e resistente, mil e uma ultilidades! *O*)(Baby foi falar com a Lula Gigante pra esquecer os pensamentos pervertidos depois do comentário da Kira.)**

"Eu tenho sempre razão Granger. **(Baby: Razão Granger é nova pra mim. u.u)** Você É sem duvida a garota mais deliciosa e gostosa que eu imaginei ter pegado.".

Fim? **(Baby: Porque Merlin é bom! *-*)(Baby exorciza essa interrogação que está de penetra na fanfic.)**

**Baby: Caramba meninas, nossa tarde foi arruinada! Alguém pode me dizer de quem foi a ideia brilhante de ripar isso? *silêncio* Tá, foi minha, mas eu tinha esquecido que era ruim assim! **


End file.
